


Morning

by oubastet



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cooking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubastet/pseuds/oubastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku wakes up and Aoba is cooking. Silly banter and snuggling and pancakes. oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> ehehehe I drew a thing and then I wanted to write a short fic~  
> also i love the image of Aoba cooking (´∀｀)♥

Sunlight invaded the room through the window, its brightness only a bother this early in the morning. As it fell on his eyes, Koujaku squinted awake. He stared at the window, blinded by the early morning light. Rolling over and pushing his face into a pillow, he groaned tiredly. As he slowly drifted back into the sweet unconsciousness of sleep, something sharp poked repeatedly at his uncovered neck. Jolting up in surprise and slight pain, Koujaku prepared a fist at his intruder. He glowered, seeing his small red All-mate.  
“Beni…” Koujaku hissed, letting out a tired wheeze. The spirited bird hopped about on Koujkau’s lap, saying somewhat excitedly, “Wake up, wake up! Or you won’t get breakfast!”  
“Hmm? Breakfast?” Repeated Koujkau, tilting his head slightly. Now that Beni mentioned it, he could smell something coming from the kitchen. I was a sweet smell…  
Looking to the spot next to him, Koujaku saw it vacant. That meant…  
“Is Aoba cooking??” He asked skeptically, raising his eyebrows. Beni hopped in answer, saying quickly, “Yeah! Looks pretty good, too! Tae must have taught him to actually cook!”  
Koujaku’s eyes sparkled, and as Beni seated himself on his shoulder, he stood up. Wobbling drowsily, Koujaku put on some pants. He tied them loosely, eyes still blurry from sleep. He went out the bedroom door, bare feet tapping through the wood floored hallway to the stairs. He descended them, careful where he was stepping. The smell became stronger, and Koujaku could tell that it was pancakes. Letting out a contented breath, Koujaku smiled to himself. It was rare for Aoba to cook, mostly because he had work. Or he wasn’t staying the night, or Koujaku himself had work.  
Yawning widley, Koujaku slowly stepped into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes, approaching the man at the stove. Aoba’s short blue hair was still unkempt from waking up, but he was mostly dressed. A pan on the stove sizzled, holding eggs, and Aoba flipped a frying pan for pancakes. Koujaku pursed his lips, surprised by the adept way Aoba handled the cooking utensils. He yawned again, alerting Aoba to his presensce.  
“Ah! You’re finally up!” Aoba said, turning to Koujaku with a smile. Jostling his broad shoulders, Koujaku scoffed. He shifted closer to Aoba, settling his chin on Aoba’s shoulder to oversee the cooking. He wrapped his arms around Aoba’s waist, saying,  
“Wow~ you’re going all out today. What’s the occasion?”  
Shrugging, Aoba held up a piece of egg for Koujkau to try. “No particular reason. It’s a Sunday, so I felt like making breakfast, especially since we both have a day off.”  
“Delicious. Well, I’m pleased, Aoba-chan.” Chuckled Koujaku, nuzzling Aoba’s shoulder tenderly. Glowering at Koujaku’s choice of honorific, Aoba grumbled, “No food for you.”  
“Heeeey! I was just adding to the cute factor! ‘Chan’ goes so well with your name.” Koujaku protested, pulling away and ruffling Aoba’s hair. He couldn’t help himself and put his nose to the soft hair, breathing in happily.  
Aoba knew what he wa doing, and wriggled frantically, almost dropping the frying pan as he cried out, “Koujaku!? Hey! Stop that!”  
His face flamed, and he could hear Koujaku laughing. The taller man turned, stretching his arms above his head. Aoba watched him, staring at the tattoos covering Koujaku’s body. They rippled over his muscles and bones, and Aoba couldn’t help but bite his lip. Koujaku was a good looking guy, nobody could deny it. Swinging his gaze back to his frying pan, Aoba tightened his lips in embarrassment. The realization that he and Koujaku were together would always make him like this, and then of course Koujaku would notice and always playfully tease him, kiss him, and snuggle…  
“Is it almost done?” Koujaku called over, setting plates and utensils on the table. “In a few minutes.” Aoba answered back, a little too flustered.  
Koujaku stared at Aoba’s back, noticing the redness creeping over his cheeks and ears. He smiled, walking quietly over to his lover. Leaning down a bit, he then planted a nice kiss on the back of Aoba’s neck, giving it a long lick.  
Shoulders jumping, Aoba shrieked comically, making Koujaku laugh. The blue-haired man spun on him, making sure the stove was alright before stuttering,  
“Y-you! I’m trying to cook here!” He scowled at the laughing Koujaku, who grabbed Aoba’s cheeks and squished them together. Aoba let out a low growl, but his anger immediately subsided when Koujaku kissed the bridge of his nose softly.  
“Good morning, Aoba.”  
Giving up, Aoba smiled, giving Koujaku a tender kiss on his grinning lips.  
“Morning.”


End file.
